1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In the past, there is known a projector including a light source device, a light modulating device that modulates a light beam emitted from the light source device, and a projection optical device that projects the light beam modulated by the light modulating device (see, for example, JP-A-2007-333773).
In the projector described in PTL1, in order to reduce the size of the projector, as the light source device, an LED (Light Emitting Diode) light source is adopted rather than a light source lamp of an discharge type.
This LED light source includes a configuration in which a light emitting device (a light emitting section) is mounted on an LED circuit board.
The light modulating device (a liquid crystal device) is electrically connected to, via a flexible printed circuit board, a control board that controls the operations of the light modulating device and the LED light source. A signal is output from the control board via the flexible printed circuit board, whereby the light modulating device is controlled.
Similarly, a connector provided on the LED circuit board and the control board are connected by the flexible printed circuit board and a signal is output from the control board via the flexible printed circuit board, whereby the LED light source is controlled.
However, the projector described in PTL 1 has a problem in that connecting paths between the control board and the light modulating device and between the control board and the LED light source are two paths (two flexible printed circuit boards) independent from each other and the reduction in the size of the projector is prevented by wiring of the two paths.
In particular, when the projector is configured as a pico-projector (also referred to as micro-projector or nano-projector in some case) used together with an electronic device (e.g., incorporated in the electronic device) such as a digital camera, a cellular phone, or a notebook PC (Personal Computer), it is difficult to design the projector to a desired thickness dimension.